Love on a special day
by Sabriel J
Summary: it's Valentine's Day so whats going to happen? one shot, drbble with a side of fluff for VDay! full sumary inside


PLZ! Don't hurt me. This is my first attempt at a YGO fanfic after the shutdown. I beg that everyone forgets and forgives that fic.

Summary: Seto Kaiba has changed over the last 4 years. He's almost human to Joey and an acquaintance to Yugi. So what happens on Valentines Day to this gang? One thing is for sure; love is in the air!

(note: in this fic, Serenity, Duke and Mai all attend the same school as the gang.)

Dis: i dont' own it! got it! geez people.

* * *

**Love, your secret admirer.**

**Crisis 1:**

'I can't wait for valentine's day tomorrow!' thought Tea as she bounced home from school. 'It's really going to be fun! Wait! What am I going to wear for the civvies day? NO! I have nothing.'

**Crisis 2:**

Yugi sat staring at the wall of his room. He was holding a receipt.

"No! This is the one-day you get to tell her your feelings. Anyway, it's too late now to cancel the delivery for the roses and the card!" muttered Yugi to himself. Alas, he still worried. Worrying if she will like them. If she will reject him, if she will slap him…

Yami stood at the door and laughed quietly at his little friend.

**Crisis 3:**

Meanwhile Mai Valentine sat on her bed, dreading the next day.

'Those stupid imbeciles are bound to make the wise crack about my surname. I hate Valentine's Day!' she though furiously as she chucked a fluffy pillow across the room. She let out a sigh and fell back onto her bed. After a while, a small smile formed on her lips.

'I wonder if he will send me something.'

**Crisis 4:**

"Hey Tea that looks really nice on you. It shows off your legs!" comment Serenity. She had received a desperate phone call from Tea. So she came shopping with her. The shortage of fashionable clothes was fast becoming a major problem in the world.

Tea was busy studying herself in the mirror, still deciding. Then she saw her friends face.

"What's wrong? You're worried about something, I know it," said the peppy cheerleader.

Sighing, Serenity sighed and gave a sad smile. "It's the Valentine's Assembly. You know the school runs the valentine day's service. You buy roses and cards from them and they'll deliver it on the day. Well, they also read it out. I'm worried about going up and it'll be so embarrassing! Even worse, a bunch of the girls sent to each other as friends, so what happens if I don't get one? I'll be like such a loser!"

Tea nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So what's worse, getting one or not getting one?" asked Tea, looking slightly confused.

Both girls looked at each other. They were staring to dread this day. So much for it being simple!

* * *

**The big day… 14th Feb: Valentine's Day**

The assembly…

Tea had chosen to wear a short denim mini skirt and pink JT top, with her denim jacket. (The jacket was left forgotten in her locker.) Mai had been tease about her name in the morning, and boy concerned was also left forgotten in a locker.

Yugi didn't cancel his delivery either.

It was eventually assembly, after two painstakingly long lessons.

There were so many messages and roses. Some people bought chocolates and teddy bears too. Basically there was love all round.

True to Serenity's word, a bunch of girls bought roses for each other. They were all her friends and yes they did buy one for her.

Even Triston and Duke bought roses, though, it was for a gag. They sent it to each other, both pretending to be Serenity. (LOL) but bath had girlfriends and had a good laugh about their old crush, at Serenity's expense because the note was read out signed from her. That and how geniuses think alike. Though both laid off, because they knew someone else loved her.

Surprisingly, Seto Kaiba was nervous about this assembly as well. Everyone notices but Joey, who was too busy worrying if his rhythm was too cheesy.

Mai got her Valentine from her boyfriend, Joey. Those two were meant to be together. And yes, his card was cheesy.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_They are ugly,_

_When compared to you._

_Will you be my valentine, _

_Valentine?_

_Love, Joey._

But, hey! This is Joey.

Next Serenity received a sealed valentine. She read it to herself after the embarrassments of going up again. Her eyes light up and she loved the bouquet of red roses.

The next was the biggest shocker. Throughout the assembly, Tea hadn't received anything. Though she was a little down about that, she put on her usual happy face. The last valentine was a HUGE bouquet of pink, red and white roses. There must have been like fifty of them. Those with a HUGE teddy bear holding a heart. Though, unfortunately they opened her letter and read it out aloud.

_Dearest Tea,_

_I'm not the person, who does this thing,_

_Probably the last you will think of._

_But for you, I will go to the end of the earth,_

_Who would do the impossible,_

_Just to make you smile._

_We haven't been friends for as long as the others,_

_But I care for you more than I thought possible._

_So one this day of roses and love,_

_I hope that you will accept mine._

_All I ask is that you be my valentine._

_Love, fro your blue-eyed admirer._

_(You know who I am.)_

Blushing furiously she accepted her gifts amongst the jealous whispers of the girls. She looked up and smiled at someone at the back.

* * *

After the Assembly, at lunch. 

The group sat under a tree. All of them had a little smile.

Joey and Mai were next to each other, both smiling. Joey had his arm around her waist and sometimes whispered in her ear. Serenity and Yugi were sharing glances and Seto even joined the group.

Mai eventually spoke up: "what's going on here? Serenity, Yugi? "

Serenity blushed and whispered something softly. Tea heard and gave out a small squawk of delight!

Everyone stares at her. She exclaims excitedly, " Yugi sent Serenity the valentine!"

Everyone now stared at Yugi, flabbergasted. But he only had eyes for Serenity.

"So will you go out with me?" he asked, almost afraid. She blushed even more and nodded. The group erupted into congratulation and laughs and stuff like that. Among the voices Joey was forced to agree.

In this entire racket, Seto came up to Tea. His eyes held a question. She looked at him and let out a small laugh.

"You didn't have to do that, you know? I really didn't mind not getting a Valentine because I know you are mine." She told him softly.

They were in their own world. He slipped his arms around her. He smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to. So will you?" he asked, his eyes dancing with laughter. He knew the answer already.

Unknown to them, the clamor had started to quiet down as the group started to notice this exchange.

" Well, what do you think, Seto?" Tea answered, playfulness now dancing in her eyes.

" Well, you are my girlfriend but I want to hear you say it." He answered, with a serious note in his voice.

Joey tried to yell out in outrage at that comment, but Mai quickly stopped him. She just loved seeing one of her best friends this happy.

Tea smiled a small smile. " Of course you baka!" and with that, as to prove it, she was on her tips of her toes. She kissed him so lightly, her lips just brushing his. He wasn't going to let her go that easily, he tightened his arms and kissed her full on the lips, with the passion she had come to know that he had possessed.

Now all pandemonium broke out and Joey almost had a heart attack. Well, so much for a simple Valentine's Day. But you know what? It was perfect for everyone, well almost everyone.

* * *

DONE! 

Hehe! short but sweet.R&R! PLZ!

Okay, happy Valentine's Day guys! And my school does the whole read-out-the-valentine-messages-in front-of-the-whole-school thing!

Sabriel.


End file.
